Stay
by iLoVeMyUsMc-SgT
Summary: Its to much pain to have to bare, to love a man you have to share"


Man im on a roll today with the song-fics!! lol this really isnt one of my best, but hey i tried and thats all that counts! Only problum is its kinnda depressing... =/ but hope ya like it all the same!

I own nither hey arnold or the song "Stay". Hey arnold is owned by Craig bartlett and "stay is owned by Sugarland.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They laid in her bed together. She held him tightly in her arms as she stared at the clock hanging above the dresser.

~I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall~

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The clocks ticking taunted her. Reminding her there time together would soon be cut short. As soon as that phone rang.

~And I've been laying here praying~

~Praying she wont call~

As if someone could read her mind. She herd the phone vibrate on the table. He removed himself from her loving arms to retrieve it. She already knew who it was, and that he would be leaving soon now. Leaving her to cry

~Its just another call from home~

~You'll get it and be gone~

~And I'll be crying~

He searched the floor for his shirt. _Why can he never look at me when he knows he has to leave?_ she thought to herself.

She only watched as he sat on the edge of her bed to put his shoes on. After doing so, he stood again and headed to the door.

"Please don't leave…"

He turned to look at her.

"I'm Sorry." was all she herd him say before he turned to leave.

~And I'll be begging you baby~

~Beg you not to leave~

A tear left her eye as he closed the door behind him. As much as she hated this, she knew she would only have to wait for him to come back to her.

~But I'll be left here waiting~

~With my heart on my sleeve~

And it felt like it would be a million years before that time would come again. Thinking of it cause her to die just a little each and every time she had to wait for him. Why was she _always_ the one who had to wait for him?

~For the next time we'll be here~

~Fells like a million yeas ~

~and I think I'm dying~

As she laid back on her bed, she pondered to herself on what she could do. What she could do to show him that she loved him more than _she did…_

~What do I have to do to make you see~

~She cant love you like me~

But the one thing she would never understand is why he couldn't be there with her. Why did he have to go? She even recalled one night she had actually got on her knees and begged for him to stay there with her. Something she swore she would never do.

~Why don't you stay?~

~I'm down on my knees~

She was so tired of this. Didn't she give him what he needed? Wasn't that why he came to her?

~I'm so tired of being lonely ~

~don't I give you what you need~

He didn't have to do this. They didn't have to live this way…but, she supposed, this was the only way they could be together.

~When she calls you to go~

~There is one thing you should know~

~We don't have to live this way

~Baby, why don't you stay~

As she lay there in her bed, she allowed her mind to drift to past times they had done this, and things he had said to her. He had told her many times that one day he would never have to leave her again, that he would be hers and she would be his forever.

~You keep telling me, baby~

~There will come a time~

~When you will leave her arms~

~And for ever be in mine~

But as time went on she started to think he was only telling her what she wanted to here, so that he wouldn't lose her. It wasn't that she thought he didn't love her, oh no, she knew he did because he told her so. And he would lie about that. But still, all the same, she felt used by him. That was the last thing she wanted.

~Well I don't think that's the truth~

~And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting~

It was all becoming to much for her…having to share the man she loved with another women.

~It's to much pain to have to bare~

~To love a man you have to share~

She sat up in her bed. He checks stained with tears as she made her way to her kitchen. She needed a drink.

~Why don't you stay~

~I'm down on my knees~

~I'm so tired of being lonely~

~don't I give you what you need~

~When she calls you to go~

~There is one thing you should know~

~We don't have to live this way~

~Baby, why don't you stay~

She pored her glass of wine and made her way to the balcony for a smoke. She sat in the chair as she looked out over the city. She was so tired of crying and being hurt.

~I can't take it any longer~

But something about the night made her feel strong. And in that moment, she knew what she had to do.

~But my will is getting stronger~

~And I think I know just what I have to do~

She wasn't going to waist her time anymore. She had given him so much. So how come she didn't get the best of him?

~I cant waist another minute~

~After all that I've put in it~

~I've given you my best~

~Why dose she get the best of you~

So if that was the case…she knew what she would do the next time he came to her…

~So the next time you find~

~You want to leave her bed~

~For mine…~

She was brought back from her thought when she herd a light knock on her door. She entered the house, making her way slowly to the door.

Upon opening it, she came face to face with the man she had cried so many tears for… till now.

"Um hey…"

"Hi"

"Can I come in?"

She sighed a low sigh before stepping aside, granting him entrance to her home for what would be the last time.

Once the closed the door, she turned to face him. He reached for her, only causing her to step back away from him.

"What do you want?" She asked with a scowl on her beautiful face.

"um…I took your advice and…You were right, I should be here with you and.."

She put her hand up to stop him before he could Finnish.

"I don't want to hear it Arnold"

"What? Helga why are you…"

"Were done Arnold. Your to late. You should have thought that a long time ago. I cant do this. You did it to Lila…why should I be any different if were together…I'm sorry Arnold, but were through"

She opened the door and stepped aside so he could leave.

"But Helga.."

"Get out…"

"Helga please I'm sorry"

"I said where through now get out!"

He looked at her in shock…before leaving as she closed the door behind him. Locking her heart away from him…Forever.

~Why don't you stay~

~I'm up off my knees~

~I'm so tired of being lonely~

~You cant give me what I need~

~When she begs you not to go~

~There is one thing you should know~

~I don't have to live this way~

~So why don't you stay~


End file.
